Lip Balm
by Black Army 1995
Summary: Bahakan seorang pria saja bisa penasaran lip balm itu seperti apa. Cerita singkat tentang DaeJae Couple. Drabble kedua yang ku buat, semoga bisa di mengerti. YAOI! B.A.P


**Lip Balm**

 **DaeJae! Couple!**

 **-DJ-**

* * *

Troly berukuran sedang kini hampir penuh, tapi tangan putih itu masih sibuk memilih pesanan yang tertulis di note belanjaan terkadang malah berhenti bergerak di udara dan sesekali bibir yang beciri khas hampir penuh di bagian bibir bawah itu bergumam kesal karena begitu banyak barang yang harus dicari, sedangkan pria lain yang memang bertugas mendorong troly belanjaan tak henti menatap prihatin pada pria pemegang note belanjaan.

Dia-Yoo Youngjae- pria pemegang note berdecak tidak suka mengetahui masih 8 bahan yang harus dicari di rak yang lain. Youngjae bukannya tidak suka untuk menggantikan tugas ibunya berbelanja bahan kebutuhan pesta kecil keluarga Yoo nanti, tapi Youngjae hanya tidak pernah suka menghabiskan waktunya di supermaket saat malam hari mau itu sedang berdua atau sendirian. Seperti sekarang pun ketika Youngjae ditemani oleh kekasihnya-pria pendorong troly-tetap saja Youngjae tidak menyukainya.

"Paranoid."

Kekasihnya bersuara dengan nada mengejek, mendengus tak suka kakinya pun ia hentakkan dengan kesal lalu mempercepat langkah kerak sebelah untuk mencari bahan yang belum ia dapatkan.

"Ya, Youngjae tunggu."

Youngjae makin mempercepat langkahnya dan tidak menggubris permintaan kekasihnya.

"Jung memyebalkan!"

Serunya seperti anak-anak, kekasihnya sendiri tertawa melihat aksi marahnya. Merengut tak suka kali ini Youngjae mengambil kaleng susu dan membuat gerakan seakan ingin melempar kaleng itu menuju kekasihnya.

"Mati kau! Jung Daehyun!"

Kekasihnya segera merunduk di ikuti gelak tawa Youngjae yang telah berhasil mengerjai kekasihnya. Menaruh kembali susu kaleng itu ke tempat semula lalu berbalik untuk melanjutkan langkah Youngjae tidak sempat melihat senyum lembut terukir di bibir seorang Jung Daehyun.

Menyenandungkan lagu dari artis luar negeri mata Youngjae melirik bahan yang harus dipilihnya kali ini.

"Ehhhh... Lip balm?"

Youngjae berkedip sekali lalu memiringkan kepalanyan tak lama tangannya terangkat menggaruk lehernya yang tidak gatal.

"Daehyun-ah, apa lip balm termasuk dalam barang belanjaan eomma?"

Kali ini Daehyun berdiri sejajar dengan Youngjae untuk melirik barang apa yang memang harus dibelinya. Mengerutkan keningnya Daehyun berusaha mengingat apa barang yang berkerja melembabkan bibir itu termasuk barang belanjaan yang memang dibutuhkan.

"Mungkin pesanan, Jessica nuna."

Daehyun akhirnya memilih berpikir positif bahwa kakak sepupu kekasihnya itu memang meliki kebiasan nimbrung untuk titip apa pun ketika malas keluar rumah.

"Benar juga, Dae."

Youngjae membenarkan perkataan sang kekasih, kakinya kini beralih kerak sebelah yang terdapat jejeran macam rasa pelembab bibir. Alih-alih memilih Youngjae malah menggigit bibirnya-kebiasaan buruk ketika sedang berpikir-, melirik kekasihnya sekilas yang masih menunggunya, Youngjae cukup penasaran dengan fungsi pelembab bibir itu yang begitu di gemari para wanita dari segala umur. Memutuskan mengambil 2 pelembab bibir dengan rasa yang sama strawberry, Daehyun yang melihat itu mengerutkan keningnya.

"Bukan kah Jessica nuna hanya pesan satu?"

Youngjae menggaruk kepalanya tidak gatal, kali ini pose itu begitu di hapal oleh Daehyun. Pose dimana Youngjae yang tengah penasaran dengan satu benda yang di lihatnya dan jika ditanya untuk apa Youngjae akan bingung menjawab yang berkahir malah menggaruk kepalanya bingung, menghela nafas dan memutuskan untuk mendorong troly belanjaan melewati Youngjae yang masih menatapnya penasaran, Daehyun mengeluarkan suaranya yang mampu membuat pipi chubby itu merona merah.

"Tanpa menggunakan itu pun bibir mu tetaplah teras manis bagi ku."

 _-D-_

 _The End_

 _-D-_

 _A/N: Apa ini? /Tepuk jidat/ rasanya ingin sekali membenturkan kepala, fanfic kemarin saja belum dilanjut malahan buat cerita singkat tidak jelas pula. Cerita ini gagara barang pesanan ku baru datang dan kepikirakanlah buat cerita bin gaje ini dan sama sekali tidak romantis, oke aku memang bukan pencita adegan yang romantis/bohong/. Semoga cerita sedikit menghibur untuk DaeJae Ship~~._


End file.
